Give me love
by Chisheccid
Summary: ...y después... Después todo se fue a la mierda, porque se había enamorado


Disclaimer: Todo de Akira Amano, KHR! por desgracia no es mío, pero disfruto escribiendo fics.

Dita, la espera fue larga, pero acá te traigo uno de los muchos fics que te he estado prometiendo de este fandom.

GIVE ME LOVE

Una noche más, una copa más... Un dolor más.

Era ya bastante duro saber que no estaría allí esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, y mucho menos la siguiente, ya solamente le bastaba agarrar la botella que tenía en frente y beber, al fin y al cabo, ya era un adulto, un adulto incompleto, por lo menos ya podía emborracharse sin causarle problemas a Reborn, a Bianchi o al Décimo.

Aún recordaba esas veces en las cuales disfrutaban del tiempo, de estar mirando las estrellas porque simplemente les dio la gana de hacerlo, de olvidarse de Namimori, de la gente, de la escuela, de la mafia, porque después de tantos años, Gokudera había aprendido a las malas, que el Décimo, además de ser el Décimo, era su amigo. Y se lo había hecho entender a base de reprimendas y palabras que no muy frecuentemente se le escuchaban, después de todo, la voluntad de Vongola estaba cada día más presente.

Se carcajeó, se sentía tan idiota al estar en el bar, recordando precisamente esas épocas en donde todo era sencillo, o relativamente sencillo, claro, si uno dejaba de lado las cuestiones de la mafia, todo era mucho más sencillo. ¿Cuándo empezó todo a complicarse? Cuando la realidad le cayó encima con tanta brutalidad y tuvo ganas de matarse, matarlo y matarlos a todos.

Y se hizo la misma pregunta de todas las noches ¿Por qué nunca salió con una de esas chicas bonitas que lo cortejaban? y caía en la misma respuesta de siempre, su prioridad era el Décimo, de la prioridad llegó la idolatría y después... Después todo se fue a la mierda, porque se había enamorado tan salvajemente que incluso podría odiarlo como solamente podían hacer los enamorados.

Bebió otro sorbo, y otro, y otro y cada vez estaba más convencido de que era una mala idea, no le faltaban las ganas de agarrar el móvil y llamarlo y decirle todas esas cosas que nunca le había dicho, sin embargo, no podía hacerle eso, ya debía dejarse de tonterías y querer llamar su atención como podía, ya sea con licor, con cigarrillos, con abanos, salvándole la vida cada tanto aunque en el fondo supiera que eso ya no era necesario.

Un dolor agudo le perforó el corazón al caer en cuenta de que desde ese día, las cosas ya no serían iguales nunca más, había sucedido por fin, el último vestigio del "BuenoparanadaTsuna" había desaparecido al atreverse a dar ese último paso, y por esa misma razón es que ahora Gokudera estaba allí, emborrachándose, queriendo desprenderse poco a poco de las cosas que lo unían a él, tratando de matar los sentimientos guardados durante tantos años, y de paso, matándose él mismo, si tan sólo le hubiese dicho algo hace unas semanas, quizás, solamente quizás, todo sería diferente.

Las cosas poco a poco se vuelven borrosas, y entre escasos recuerdos, aparece el celular reventando en una acera, la imagen del Décimo se rompe en mil pedazos junto con la pantalla y un "¿Diga?" se pierde con el sonido y la electricidad de la noche.

Una sola pregunta retumba en la cabeza de Gokudera y es la misma maldita pregunta que se hace cuando la ebriedad le gana por mucho "¿Por qué no puede amarme a mí, Décimo, como lo hacía la mayoría de chicas en el colegio?" y entre esas palabras que ya solamente son murmullos, su consciencia tambalea y se vuelca en un total abismo.

...

Las cosas son tan diferentes, no existe el dolor, no existe el odio, ni siquiera existe el amor, es un espacio en blanco, indiferente, algo parecido a la muerte, pero sabía que la muerte vestía de rojo y no de negro como pensaba toda la gente ¿Por qué el rojo? Porque era el color más puro sobre la faz de la tierra, el color de la sangre, el color de la pasión, el color del amor, y de pronto, se vio teñido de rojo, las palpitaciones acelerando y la voz de Tsuna sacándole del abismo.

...

Despertó con la sensación de que había perdido demasiado tiempo, todo le daba vueltas y quiso incorporarse para ver el lugar en el que había amanecido. Se sorprendió al contemplar ese aspecto blanco e inmaculado que solamente los hospitales podían brindar, fijó la vista y pudo reconocerlos a todos, los sonidos fueron llegándole poco a poco hasta convertirse en palabras coherentes, en preguntas que venían de todas las direcciones.

-Al fin despertó.

-Después de todo, sigue siendo un niño.

-No seas tan dura con él, ¿no ves que está despertando?

-Se lo tenía merecido.

-Fue una resaca extrema.

Voces acusadoras y otras amables, podía reconocerlas a todas: Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Ryohei, I-Pin, Fuuta... Todos ellos estaban allí para verlo, menos Tsuna.

-¿Qué me pasó?- Preguntó cuando las neuronas se acomodaron lo suficiente para permitirle formar frases.

Todos lo miraron preocupados, sin atreverse a decirle lo que en realidad había pasado. El silencio era tan profundo que las pisadas aceleradas que llegaban desde el pasillo hicieron eco en todo el lugar.

-¿Cómo está él?- Se escuchó apenas la puerta se abrió.

Y allí estaba Tsuna, con el cabello alborotado y al parecer, con la misma ropa que hace dos días, a su lado estaba Reborn que solamente se limitaba a ver la escena con ese semblante que solamente ponía cuando las cosas eran decisivas.

-Décimo.- Pronunció Gokudera, casi incrédulo.

Tsuna se quedó en el lugar sin atreverse a decir nada más, se limitó a mirarlo durante varios segundos.

-¿Pueden salir todos?- Aunque era una pregunta, todos obedecieron sin decir una palabra. Se quedaron a solas.

-Lo siento, Décimo, no era mi intención causarle problemas y...

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?- La voz de Tsuna fue severa y Hayato supo que en realidad había sucedido algo serio.- Faltó poco para que te mataras, estuviste en coma por casi cinco días y Reborn no me lo informó hasta ayer que tu estado era crítico.

-No fue mi intención interrumpir su...

-No es eso Gokudera- le gritó- ¿Acaso no entiendes?- Y la voz se le partió, volvió a recuperar esa esencia de temor que se le podía ver casi a diario cuando la aventura recién había comenzado.- No me perdonaría el perder a un amigo, y menos de esta manera, sin saber lo que en verdad le está ocurriendo.

En un arrebato, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, temiendo quizás, que si no lo hacía, lo perdería, temía que la vida de Hayato se escurriera y dispersara en el aire.

-Décimo...- las palpitaciones se le aceleraron, así lo indicaba el monitor al que estaba conectado.- Yo... la verdad es que...

Y Tsuna, al notar que su amigo por fin le diría lo que le estaba pasando quiso separarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero Gokudera intensificó el abrazo.

-Décimo... Yo... ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

Tsuna, en la posición en la que se encontraba, es decir, apretado al pecho de Gokudera, no era consciente del rubor que atacaban las mejillas de la tormenta.

-Lo que sea.- Respondió, la súper intuición que poseía, hizo que el corazón se le disparase a niveles insospechados.

-Décimo, deme amor.

La declaración había sido clara, aunque torpe, el monitor que controlaba los signos vitales de Gokudera se disparó hacia los aires, las alarmas se encendieron y absolutamente todos entraron a ver si Hayato había recaído, pero lo que encontraron era aún más impactante.

Ya nada importaba, la sensación de estar tocando los labios del Décimo era motivo suficiente como para regresarlo al coma, pero allí estaba, acogiendo de lleno todas esas sensaciones, sintiendo la humedad que Tsuna le transmitía, el calor cada vez más intenso que desprendía de sus cuerpos... Por fin ese pedido que solamente le había hecho a escondidas, se había hecho realidad.

FIN

Por fin, por fin un nuevo fandom, tengo tantas ideas, tantos pairings que me encantaría probar, nuevas tendencias... En fin, estos personajes me cautivaron desde el primer capítulo de la serie, pero solamente hasta hoy pude sentarme a escribir algo decente.

Este fic está inspirado en la canción "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran, es una de mis favoritas del momento, así que si pueden, escúchenla, para que más o menos vean de donde salió esto.

Creo que es todo.

Gracias por leer y suerte!


End file.
